It is very important for a logistics department in a company to display the logistics processes for source, make and deliver in a transparent and clear manner for all its employees, to simplify their work. This relates in particular to information about order planning, requisition of production materials, supply of production materials with location data, allocation of production areas, past and present process malfunctions, delivery of finished parts to packaging with type of packaging and loading date and arrival date with the customer. The information should be accessible to all employees at all times and should be easy to request and easy to understand.
Different planning tools have been available on the market to date, which can be used for resource planning, but the inventors do not know of any device, which displays important information for employees in a clear and easily understandable manner.
U.S. 2002/0010519 A1 relates to a device for displaying the current status during order processing in a production plant, with which the information is displayed to employees on a large-scale display. This is to ensure that all the employees working in an area can obtain the information they re-quire, which may also contain instructions for subsequent activities, at any time. This information is thereby displayed as a function of the respective area in which the display is located. A tabular overview of information relating to the current status of order processing is displayed on the monitor with this device. The device also offers th e option of specifically requesting a graphic overview in the form of a line or bar chart, providing an up-to-date summary of production status.